The intention of the present proposal is to initiate studies which may lead to the elucidation of the immune response in primates to two oncogenic viruses, Herpesvirus saimiri (HVS) and Herpesvirus ateles (HVA). Such studies would include humoral as well as cellular responses to infection in monkeys. Attempts will be made to characterize the antibodies to HVS in its reservoir host (Squirrel monkey) and susceptible species: the spider monkey, owl monkey, and cotton top marmoset. Similar studies will be carried out after inoculation of HVA into the reservoir host (spider monkey) and susceptible species, the cotton top marmoset as well as non-susceptible species, the owl monkey and squirrel monkey. These studies will include: the chronology of appearance, differences in immunoglobulin class, affinity and biological activity (neutralizability, cytotoxicity, etc.). In addition, attempts will be made to elucidate the cellular immune mechanisms associated with infection by these herpesviruses. The investigation of possible competition between certain circulating antibodies and cellular immune systems as well as possible immunosuppression of humoral and cellular immunity due to inoculation of HVS or HVA into monkeys, will be carried out. Finally, attempts will be made to elicit humoral or cellular immune responses to HVS in goats using viruses previously inactivated and modified.